


[podfic] it's a new craze

by genesius, lakesandquarries, panderams



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Metafiction, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter, tags from original:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesius/pseuds/genesius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesandquarries/pseuds/lakesandquarries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panderams/pseuds/panderams
Summary: CROWLEY:I try not to make a habit of gratitude, but I must give our appreciation to everyone out there who’s been listening and subscribing to The Ineffable Plan.AZIRAPHALE:Ooh, yes, we’ve become quite popular, haven’t we?CROWLEY:Yeah, just hit number eight on the advice charts … No advertising at all.AZIRAPHALE:Mm. How … miraculous.CROWLEY:… Aziraphale. You did not.***Crowley and Aziraphale are very possibly the people least qualified, on the entire planet, to start up an advice podcast.But what else is there to do when the world isn’t ending anytime soon, you’re technically on indefinite sabbatical from your lifelong careers, and you need a plausible excuse to spend more time with your best friend who you’re definitely not, absolutely not, maybe just a little, actually maybe overwhelmingly in love with?***Now in podfic form!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 227
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads, Nice and Accurate Readings





	[podfic] it's a new craze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's a new craze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062966) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 

>>[Youtube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMJ2vzEc2Oc) (**Runtime:** 53:30)  
>>[Dropbox Link/Direct Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vxtvbgpss2wcdlb/its_a_new_craze_attheborder.mp3?dl=0) (**Runtime:** 53:30; **Size:** 78.49 MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by [@areyougonnabe](http://areyougonnabe.tumblr.com/), performed by the [Nice And Accurate Theatre](https://niceandaccuratetheatre.tumblr.com/), cover art by [@amserpand](https://amserpand.tumblr.com/post/188941842996). Thank you for listening!


End file.
